Nora's Christmas Wish
by semisweetsoul
Summary: Christmas 2007, the preparations and the celebration, but as usual with the Walkers, things don't go as smoothly as Nora would have liked and hopefully it's funny! Set right after 2.09.
1. When Everyone Makes An Effort

**TITLE:**Nora's Christmas wish

**AUTHOR:** semisweetsoul

**CHARACTERS:** The Walkers, the Holdens, the Whedons, the McCallisters, the Harpers and a Wandell.

**RATING:** T

**SUMMARY:** Christmas 2007 at the Walkers estate.

**SPOILERS:** I did my best to respect canon up until 2.09.

**DISCLAIMER:** None of these fantastic characters were originally created by me. I would be so lucky!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** My own little vision of or could have been this Christmas (2007) at the Walkers', out of the frustration of not being granted a Christmas episode this year. A bit late, sorry but I had trouble finishing Chapter 1, which is too bad because the rest was already written. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER TITLE: **Chapter 1: When Everyone Makes An Effort.

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **Seems like Nora's children are not really enthusiastic about spending Christmas all together.

**Chapter 1: When Everyone Makes An Effort.**

Tonight. It was tonight, Nora's favorite period of the year, if not her favorite day of the year. It was a tradition, a Holden tradition originally but it had become a Walker since none of her five children ever complained about it. On the contrary, they loved it and would never miss it for the world. As years passed by, she had to use cunning to get what she wanted but in the end she always managed. This year would be different; she would welcome a new member, someone she would never have imagined meeting and even less become attached to.

Nora was there on the pantry, probably her favorite part of the kitchen if not of the entire house, trying to remember all the great ordeals the whole family had undergone during the year. She had learned about her husband's secret life and had welcomed his illegitimate daughter in her house. As she thought about Rebecca, images came rushing back: a son going back to war, the premature birth and death of her grandson, a divorce, a custody battle, a miscarriage, an injured son, an intervention, a painful long distance relationship, a coming out...

She was overwhelmed by grief and about to collapse but she couldn't let herself go, her entire family was about to arrive. She stood up and took a deep breath. She had to find something to do. She switched on the television and was instantly back in reality. The newscaster was talking about Robert McCallister, a year ago she didn't know the man and now he was married to her daughter. "We never know what the future holds" she heard herself say aloud as Mrs. McCallister made her way in the house.

No sooner had Kitty step foot in her mother's spacious kitchen than she found herself under the fire of numerous interrogations.

"Oh, honey! I'm sorry!" Nora started while hugging her daughter, "I hope everything is gonna be alright for you and Robert and I know all you want to do is be together and spend some time together. Oh, I remember my honeymoon, despite everything that's happened it remains an unforgettable memory. Your father and I went to that little inn, not so far away from home I know, but for what we did it didn't really matter..." She continued laughing alone as Kitty tried to chase away the vision of her parents together some forty years ago. Noticing her daughter wasn't listening, Nora went back to a more appropriate subject for a mother-daughter conversation: "What I'm trying to say is: I would have wanted for you and Robert to have a memorable honeymoon rather than having only three days in Hawaii..."

If only she knew, Kitty thought. When her attention focused back on her mother she realized she was still talking about the things newlyweds would do and how life was different after your wedding.

"Don't look at me like that! I know I'm rambling; I'm getting older by the day! Get use to it!" Nora protested as Kitty sighed. "Okay, fine! You obviously don't care about what I'm saying. So tell me, how's the campaign going on? I know what happened. Isaac and I discussed it after the wedding and over the phone the other day and ..."

Kitty desperate tries to cut her mother short were remained unsuccessful, it seemed Nora wouldn't stop; apparently somebody needed to express their opinion on the matter. _What else is new?_ She reckoned. The only way to get her mother to stop was to bring up something she wasn't really comfortable with... like Isaac. Kitty got up from the stool she was sat on near the counter and pointing her finger in the air like she was beating time, snapped at her mother in her most mischievous voice in an attempt to drown out the unstoppable ranting: "Isaac! Oh, I knew something was up! You seemed different! You like him, don't you?"

As Kitty had foreseen Nora broke off, she stared at her with a faint yet revealing smile as she continued, "You know what Mom; I know it's not my business but Robert told me that... well, no, I can't tell you this! I mean..." Seeing her mother's expectant look she couldn't tease her any longer. "Well, I believe Robert told me and I quote here 'It seems Isaac can't stop singing your mother's praises!'''

Nora straightened up grinning from ear to ear, "Oh, really, he did?" Kitty recognized her mother's expression; the same one had enlightened Sarah's face around twenty years ago when the guy she found so smart and cute had invited her to the prom, she could make out pride mixed with excitement and uncertainty.

She came down to earth and spotting Kitty's delighted look resumed to a more Nora-esque attitude: "Nice try darling, but I still want to know what is going on with the campaign, the blackmailer and everything. Will Robert be forced to withdraw his candidature?"

In the meantime, Kevin had come in by the back door that took to the pantry. Overhearing what her mother had just said he couldn't help but enter into the conversation. "Wow! Did Santa managed to make my only dream come true? It's not even Christmas day yet!"

Kitty and Nora both turned to face him; he was welcomed by his mother's aggravated glance and his sister's rolling her eyes like she was thinking neither Kevin nor Robert would ever even try to bury the hatchet.

It didn't take much time to Nora to take advantage of the unusual silence that had filled the room to bring back the issue she was mostly interested in. "So I want to know and don't give me the crap they bring on TV! I want an insider's point of view and since you're an insider you have to tell me everything!"

"The thing is -" Kitty conceded begrudgingly, "if you must know, Mom -" she new that her mother wouldn't let it go until she was given a proper answer or at least something she could rabbit on during dinner. "Travis and Isaac are on it but, but... could we please change the subject? Please, let's leave work where it belongs... at work!"

"I'm afraid that's no more an option for you Kitty, you're married to your work!" Kevin retorted with no particularly disrespectful tone although his sister interpreted his remark as yet another attack against her husband.

"I can and I will and no, I'm not, I'm married to my husband and... and he's my boss... well, okay we work together...and... oh... and you know what... I don't want to do this now, okay!" Kitty stammered angrily.

"Fine by me!" Kevin replied in the most detached voice while opening a bottle of wine from Walker Landing. "The less I see him, the less I talk about him, the better I feel!"

"Okay, fine, I surrender!" Nora agreed laconically. It was December and if she wasn't more relaxed with her children in the holiday season, when would she be? "Will you tell me if I should count on you and your other half for Christmas, when we spoke on the phone you said you didn't have plans so I assumed -"

"Well, you know Mom as you indicated yourself, we have many things going on, the campaign, the scandal and Robert's children being in DC, Jason being in Malaysia, I'm not sure Robert will be in the mood for the most family-oriented holiday that can be."

"That's where you're wrong, honey, there's nothing worse than being alone for Christmas. Let him forget about all his problems and enjoy a good and traditional Christmas meal with his wife's family."

"Okay, well fine, I'll call him, and I can call Isaac too if you want Mom!" Kitty added trying to get some reaction from her mother who feigned she didn't hear her daughter's dig.

As Kitty walked away to call her husband, Nora turned and saw Kevin a disappointed and irritated look on his face.

"What's wrong Kev? Trouble with the boyfriend or... _the boyfriends_? I'm sorry I was busy with the wedding preparations lately, with all that's been going on with Kitty and Robert; I had less time for you. "

"I'm sorry Mom! I've had enough. There's no way I'll spend Christmas with this guy," Kevin burst out, out of the blue. "Do you realize that I have spent more time with Robert McCallister than I actually did with his brother the minister, remember him? My boyfriend!"

"So you're still with Jason! What about Scotty then?" Nora asked a bit confused.

"No, no, no! I was with Jason ... and now, I'm with Scotty... well, it's kinda complicated Mom." Kevin answered carefully for fear of his mother wanting to know all the details.

"Excuse me but it's hard to keep up with your love life, especially when you don't return my phone calls. Anyway, you can bring Scotty with you for Christmas. The more, the merrier!" Nora answered cheerfully.

"Did you hear what I told you, Mom? I'm sorry, don't take this the wrong way but I'd rather spend Christmas far away from Robert McCallister."

Nora stared at Kevin, she felt this time she would have a hard time trying to convince her son, and although she was still her mother she couldn't force him to do something he didn't want to do. He wasn't a kid anymore.

However, she knew Kevin wouldn't change his mind easily but that eventually he would, it was just a matter of time so she didn't insist. "Okay, well, that's your call. So, has everyone arrived yet?" She asked matter-of-factly.

Kevin was surprised his mother wasn't begging him; it wasn't like her. He felt a little ignored, even though he had made his decision he would have appreciated her making an effort to have him relent knowing how much they would miss him would have been good for his ego.

Kitty and Justin invited themselves in the kitchen at the exact same time. "Well, Mom, I tried all of Robert's numbers, but he didn't answer, I left him a message, so for now I can't give you a response, I'm sorry." Kitty told.

"A McCallister who doesn't answer phone calls? That sounds familiar." Kevin's bitterness couldn't help having the upper hand.

"Can somebody fill me in about what you're talking about?" Justin managed to ask before Kitty could snap something back at Kevin.

"I just want to know who will be there for Christmas. So what about you Justin? Can I at least expect you to come?" Nora probed.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea, you and me together, so soon after we broke up, Mom?" He said teasingly. "Of course, I'll be there. I live here it would be kind of impossible for me to do otherwise." He admitted.

"What about Rebecca? Do you think she'll come, I mean did you ask her? Of course not, how could you ask her since you didn't know you had to ask her!" she added laughingly. "Could you do that for me, Justin, please? Could you invite Rebecca? I would love her to come; she's family now."

"I will Mom but I'm not sure, she might wanna spend the holiday with Holly," Justin pointed out.

"Yes, you're probably right. But that's okay she can come too. I mean it's not like I haven't already shared a dinner or some other things with her," Nora conceded. "Look who's here!" Nora exclaimed all of a sudden as she made out a familiar figure coming towards them. "Rebecca, what are you doing here?" Nora asked surprised to see the twenty-something in her house a Friday night.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude maybe you were discussing an important matter? I just..."

"No, no, no," Nora interrupted her, "you'll always be welcome in my house, you know that. Actually, you've just come at the right moment. Tradition has it that we all get together to decorate the house and the Christmas tree," Nora explained. "So do you want to stay for the decorating party?" she enquired.

"I don't know, I guess I can. One more Walker tradition, I wouldn't miss for the world!" she answered trying to be nice, not to bother Nora.

"Great! Perfect! As soon as Tommy and Sarah arrive we can start!" she replied happily as Kevin, Justin and their youngest sister exchanged a funny look while the housewife went in the pantry to get something.

"So what do you do for Christmas, R?" Justin asked.

"R?" Kevin repeated mechanically, raising an eyebrow failing to understand what is brother meant.

"I thought we quit calling us that!" Rebecca replied.

"Yeah, sounds a good idea, doesn't it K and K?" Justin retorted as both Kevin and Kitty were at loss to get what their younger brother was talking about. "Okay! Never mind! Well, Mom wanted me to invite you to celebrate Christmas with us." Justin said.

"Oh, well, it's not that I don't want to, but my mother and I had planned something, plus this David guy, an old friend of hers came by the other day and she wants to introduce us so...I'm sorry..." Rebecca informed them.

"Well, that's too bad." Nora added, "I should have asked you earlier. What was I thinking? Well, maybe next year! Let me wish you a Merry Christmas in advance." Everyone noticed Nora was disappointed as she gave Rebecca a hug. "That's too bad, really, I was thinking about inviting Lena. I mean she already knows pretty much everyone, Justin and Tommy, you Rebecca and your mother, she won't feel at all out of place surrounded by all these familiar faces," she added unaware of the delicate situation and awkward atmosphere she was just creating.

"Wow, are you serious Mom?" Justin said surprised. "That's really nice of you to offer. I'll call her and ask her."

Justin was enthusiastic about his girlfriend's possible coming over but Kevin and Rebecca thought the exact contrary and felt this was going to leave an indelible stain on the evening. "Justin, I'm not sure that's such a good idea, maybe she has plans for Christmas." Rebecca started carefully.

"Yeah, I concur. Maybe you could spend Christmas, a traditional family event here with Mom, and see Lena for New Year's Eve." Kevin suggested, but it seemed Justin was firmly categorical; he would invite his new girlfriend no matter what.

"Well, I don't see why Justin couldn't invite Lena, really" Nora said. "So far it's the two of us, since you two don't know yet if you're coming or not." Nora reminded Kitty and Kevin. "I have yet to ask Tommy and Sarah and Saul." She clarified.

"Well, that you can do now, Mom!" Tommy exclaimed as he entered the kitchen with Saul.

"Hi, honey. Where are Julia and Lizzie?" She enquired surprised to see Tommy's family wasn't with him.

"Well Lizzie's a little young to be enlisted in any sort of Walker tradition, don't you think?" Tommy observed.

"Yes, you must be right." Nora said reluctantly, a bit disappointed since she was looking forward to seeing her granddaughter.

"So what did you want to ask us?" Tommy inquired.

"Mom wants to know what you're doing for Christmas, Tommy. Just so you know, Mom just suggested inviting Lena." Justin declared looking in his brother's eyes as everyone except Nora and Kitty who hadn't heard about the whole Tommy, Lena, Justin love triangle, was holding their breaths. Tommy froze, his heart started pounding as he realized almost everyone in the room was aware of his affair.

"Well, I'm not sure we will be coming, Julia's parents said they wanted to come for Lizzie's first Christmas, so I'll probably be stuck home with them." He justified although anyone was convinced by his explanation.

"Well, that's unfair. They spend almost two months with Lizzie I have every right to see my granddaughter as much as they do." Nora protested.

"Why don't you tell Mom the truth, Tommy? That you don't want to see Lena?" Justin replied in a voice full of hidden meaning.

"Well, yeah, maybe I don't want to see Lena! Excuse me but I don't make a habit of spending Christmas with my employees, Justin." Tommy countered.

"Yeah, so just so I know: what habit are you in with your employees, Tommy?" Justin snorted.

"Okay, enough. Why don't we go in the living-room and get down to the decorating party as we're all here for?" Kevin suddenly stepped in to settle down his brothers.

Tommy unable to stay calm decided to leave before things get ugly, as he opened the main door he was faced with his older sister. "Hey Tommy, forget something in your car?" Sarah said trying to figure out why her brother seemed to be such in a rush. Tommy's expression had her see right away that something was going on, and she knew what it was; Rebecca had told her after the wedding. "Tommy what's wrong?" she finally asked.

"I'm out of here, there's nothing more to say." Just as Tommy was about to go through the door he felt Sarah's arm holding him.

"Tommy, I think we need to talk." The tone of her voice left no doubt whatsoever about the subject of the imminent conversation.

Turning back, he closed the door and asked: "Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter really." Sarah replied sternly as she dragged him to the living-room couch. "Rebecca told me the other night," she finally admitted.

"She's definitely a Walker, already blabbing about her siblings!" He replied sarcastically.

"Listen to me." Sarah started: "I'm not here to judge you. All I want to say is that lying has never been the basis of a healthy relationship; because once truth is revealed it's hard to deal with the consequences. And trust me I know what I'm talking about."

Tommy listened to Sarah religiously and eventually answered: "I'm tired of this. I screwed up I know! Don't you guys understand how hard it is for me to lie? And I'm sorry if I'm the only one to find even remotely ironic that the one with all the addiction problems is the one lecturing me."

Sarah caressed the face of her little brother then hugged him. Anger had vanished in Tommy's eyes but guilt had now filled his heart and mind and that was the worst part. Their discussion was interrupted by the family members' voices indicating they finally decided to undertake to decorate the house.

"Thanks for coming Sarah. I hope you bring us some good news. Will I have the pleasure to see my grandkids for Christmas?" Nora asked expectantly.

"Well, to tell you the truth Mom, I don't know when I'll have the kids and since I'm not too eager to have the Christmas vs. New Year's Eve Talk!"

"But you should! I mean Christmas is in three days now!" Kevin added, stating the obvious.

"Excuse me but I think that it's your turn to have the kids. I mean: didn't Joe have them for both Halloween and Thanksgiving?" Kitty pointed out naturally taking sides with her sister.

"Yeah, I know but they came to the wedding!" Sarah sighed.

"Yeah, but that's totally different, I mean, it's not a holiday!"

"God forbid it becomes one, or I'll move to the other side of the world!" Kevin retorted.

Nora was disappointed but didn't let it show, so far the holiday was going to be quiet only Justin and her. For a second she considered changing her plans, buying a plane ticket to a random destination or spending Christmas in her house all by herself flipping through photo albums of the past glorious and festive Christmases. When she came to her senses she realized she hadn't asked her brother yet. "Saul! What about you? I hope you won't leave me in the lurch. I can count on you, right?"

Saul looked at his sister and replied "I don't see why you ask me the question, Nora; I've spent all my holidays with you for the last twenty years at least. Why on earth would you want this to change?"

"I don't know, I thought you may have other plans, you know, but since you come why don't you bring someone with you? I'd like to meet your friend...I mean any of your friends." She explained hoping Saul would get her message. And he certainly did and didn't appreciate it.

"Nora, may I have a word?"

While the family was busy decorating the living room they didn't notice Saul and Nora stepping away to the entrance hall where the bare fir tree was standing waiting to be transformed into a magnificent Christmas tree.

"You know what Nora; I'm not so sure I'm coming if it means every time I'm in the room I'm given the third degree!" Saul snapped out visibly embarrassed by the situation. "You know what I'm not in the mood anymore, I'm going home!"

"But Saul, wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you!" she protested so vehemently that Saul shut the door in her face. "Sooner or later, we'll have to talk you and me, you know!" she yelled even though the closed door made it quite impossible for him to hear her. However the whole family inside the house had witnessed her little outburst.

Kevin approached her worried: "Mom, where did Saul go? Are you alright?"

"You want to know if I'm alright." Nora started "Well! No, I'm not! I'm disappointed in all of you! I know you're tired of your mother and I can understand that. But it's Christmas! It's a time when people want to be together -"

"Mom, are you gonna bring the Kennedy story again?" Sarah interrupted.

But Nora went on as if she hadn't heard her daughter: "Christmas is a time when we pause for a moment, a breath of fresh air in the midst of the storm of troubles that happened this year, for once we can try to have a day centered on joy and happiness. Something I never thought I would be granted again! But fate, life or whatever it is has given me the possibility to have my five children under the same roof again and they have other things to do than being with their old mother. That's much more than I can take!" Nora retrieved in her kitchen slamming the door behind her which had everyone startle and freeze.

After a moment, Kitty dared to say something. "Did... did she just slam the door? Mom never does that! I think somebody should go talk to her!"

"Of course you do! As long as it's not you who goes in there!" Kevin retorted.

"I don't understand? What's wrong with her?" Tommy asked.

"I think she's sad she won't get to spend Christmas with all of you. I mean when you think about it this year wasn't a piece of cake for your mother," Rebecca pondered, "she spent the whole summer worried sick for her son and with everything that's happened since you came back Justin ... not to mention she had to deal with my existence and all that's came up lately, Sarah's divorce and Kitty's -" Rebecca stopped embarrassed, she didn't mean to stir up painful memories. "You know what I think I'll come for Christmas after all she did for me I think I owe her that. I should go home tell my mother, Bye everyone!" Rebecca finished as she left the house thinking this wasn't her place to stay any longer that night.

"Okay, so now what?" Justin questioned. "Rebecca's right, I didn't realize that was such a difficult year for all of us."

"Yeah, I must admit that she's right, Mom went through a lot recently." Sarah added as Kitty stepped away to answer her cell phone. "I think we should all try to make concessions. We should all try to be there for her, I'll talk to Joe tomorrow."

"Okay, well, I guess I can have my family here for Christmas including the in-laws if they do come." Tommy conceded.

"And I won't invite Lena, there's already enough tension as it is for her to be around, she would probably have denied the invitation, anyhow." Justin decided glad to notice his brother's expression soften.

"Well, I can officially announce the presence of Robert McCallister and his new wife." Kitty added as soon as she had hung up the phone.

"Okay, perfect, things go smoothly when everyone makes an effort." Sarah commented relieved to see this hadn't turned out to be the premises of World War III.

"I'm sorry but I'm still not coming" Kevin said all of a sudden. "I just... I don't think this is a good idea."

"What? Kevin, please! Don't start, okay!" Kitty replied already upset.

"What? What's the problem? If you're all gonna be there, you won't even notice I'm not!"

"Okay, you know what Kevin; you're coming. End of discussion! We're all in this together! Okay, and don't you dare protest" Sarah demanded in her eldest sister domineering way.

"Kevin, I know why you don't want to come and I think that's stupid, you're just acting like a child! So if you want us to respect you as the terrific adult you are, start acting like one!" Kitty pleaded, when Kevin decided it was time for him to leave: "Don't go away I'm not finished! So that's all! Am I talking to Cooper or what? Are you going to make a face and say you hate me and run away, because that's what kids do! I know you don't like my husband but you will have to learn to live with me being married to Robert and you should better start now because a divorce is never gonna happen!"

His sister had made her point crystal clear; he had no other choice but to surrender. Once again, they managed to lead him by the nose.

"Okay, fine, I'll come! But I hope Scotty can make it otherwise this will be the worst Christmas ever and not only for me!" Kevin said resigning and so angry at his siblings for forcing his hand that he left without further ado.

"Thank you, Kevin!" Kitty retorted in a strong voice glad she had found the words to have Kevin change his mind. "Well, now we'll just need to tell mom!"

"Yeah, right! I'll go talk to her; maybe you could decorate that tree, the atmosphere could sure use some Christmas vibe." Sara added before heading to the kitchen as Tommy, Justin and Kitty were left alone there ready to make the house welcoming for all the people expected to come celebrate the holiday in the Walker estate, the witness of another traditional Christmas family reunion.

END CHAPTER 1

* * *

Up next: Kevin comes home and invites Scotty to his mother's Christmas party. 


	2. Home for the Holidays

**TITLE:** Nora's Christmas wish

**AUTHOR:** semisweetsoul

**CHARACTERS:** The Walkers, the Holdens, the Whedons, the McCallisters, the Harpers and a Wandell.

**RATING:** T

**SUMMARY:** Christmas 2007 at the Walkers estate.

**SPOILERS:** I did my best to respect canon up until 2.09.

**DISCLAIMER:** None of these fantastic characters were originally created by me. I would be so lucky!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** My own little vision of what could be or could have been this Christmas (2007) at the Walkers', out of the frustration of not being granted a Christmas episode this year. A bit late, sorry but I had trouble finishing Chapter 1, which is too bad because the rest was already written. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER TITLE: **Chapter 2: _Home For The Holidays_

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **Kevin comes home to invite Scotty to his mother's Christmas party.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 2: _Home For The Holidays_**

Kevin came back from dinner with his family earlier than he had imagined. To be fair, it wasn't the most surprising thing considering how things had turned out. It reminded him of the children charity benefit his mother wanted to go to with her family. Despite his brothers and sisters' firm desire not to be there, they all went and not for the better.

Nora always had the last word, she had tricked him into accompanying her to the golf tournament after his father had died for which he had to cancel a date, she had almost pleaded with him for help in organizing Kitty's engagement party because she was stuck at Tommy's working on her future grandkid's nursery. His siblings also had the last word most of the time, no wonder they always called him in delicate situations. They knew he wouldn't say no. Whether it was to get Justin out of jail, to help Kitty prevent the release of a political bombshell, to listen attentively to Sarah pondering on the difficulties of being a divorcee and a working-mother or to commiserate on Tommy's solitude after Julia and Lizzie had flown to Phoenix, Kevin was there but tonight he would have appreciated if at least one of them had taken sides with him. They did not. As a result he would have to take it upon himself to spend Christmas with Robert McCallister.

As he entered his apartment, he was surprised to see Scotty asleep on the couch, his glasses on the tip of his nose, his book on the floor. Kevin walked in on tiptoe to the bathroom but stumbled over the air mattress that lied generally in the corner of the room because Scotty had asked him to wait to get it back in the basement. He fell flat on the ground. Scotty woke up with a start awaken by the sound of his boyfriend's screams. "Kev! Oh! Are you okay? What happened?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up! I'm telling you I'm getting rid of this thing first thing tomorrow! It's ugly and dangerous and we don't need it anymore, do we?" Kevin got back on his feet and sat on the armchair next to the couch, waiting for an answer. Scotty sat back on the couch trying to regain consciousness. The expression on his face suggested the response wasn't going to be the one Kevin expected. He didn't even wait for Scotty to say something; he chose to drop the subject.

"So, what are you doing for Christmas? Would you like to come with me at my Mom's? That's okay if you need time to think about it, I can understand if you have enough of those already famous Walker family gatherings."

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have plans" Scotty replied carefully trying to be tactful.

"Oh! Of course! You're probably working on Christmas Eve anyway," Kevin assumed.

"Actually I'm not," Scotty clarified.

"Okay, well, that's okay, that was kind of last minute anyway, I understand and I won't offer you even a cent to come with me I promise." Kevin added jokingly in an attempt to hide his disappointment.

"I'm sorry Kev," Scotty started "the thing is -"

Scotty hadn't had time to catch is breath that he was interrupted "It's just that I don't want to go without you especially if Mister Super Senator is there with the whole drama that is my life these days I would sure need a shield." Kevin instantly thought he probably had offended Scotty. Again. He consequently shifted from the self-assured tone to a more appropriate one: "I'm so sorry that's not what I wanted to say -"

"That's okay. Don't worry," Scotty reassured him, he had learned how Kevin worked and he knew sometimes he could be tactless; he must have gotten carried away once more, he thought. "I've been invited by my parents for Christmas, they sent me the tickets a month ago, I should have told you earlier, I'm sorry," Scotty explained.

"So we won't be together, huh" Kevin lamented as he left for the kitchen. He came back and sat on the couch next to Scotty, bringing with him a carton of chocolate ice cream and spoons. "So now you tell me, what is Christmas like at the Wandells from Oxford, Mississippi?" he enquired trying to change the subject, to go beyond his regret, to seize the moment. Scotty smiled at him surprised yet glad about his boyfriend's efforts to be more mature, not to long ago Kevin would have changed into this unpleasant whining creature. When he was in that mode only two things could calm him down: a good dinner all washed down with alcohol or sex, and more often than not: both, not that Scotty had something against it, but sometimes he felt he needed more.

"Well, you want to know what a traditional Wandell Christmas looks like. Well, nothing really original here, like anyone else anywhere, I guess! Why are you smiling? " Scotty asked a little annoyed.

"I was just trying to picture little Scotty Wandell, decorating the Christmas tree with his mommy and daddy," Kevin said in a childlike voice a mischievous air reflecting in his blue eyes.

Scotty pouted but continued his story, "Well, you're not far from the truth actually, my sister and I got to decorate the tree and we used to fight to know who would get to put the star in top of it!" Scotty stopped at Kevin's flabbergasted look. "What? Of all people you should know what I mean, if there were a sibling rivalry category in the Olympics, your family would be gold medalist!" Scotty commented.

"Yeah, maybe! But you have a sister?! How come you never told me?" Kevin asked excitedly.

"Yes, and I guess I never told you because you spend so much time talking about your own family that I never get a chance to talk about mine!" Scotty snapped back.

Kevin didn't protest, deep down inside he knew Scotty was right; he was forced to admit that his boyfriend could indeed read him several pages at a time. "Where did you get this tone, it doesn't sound like you?" he pointed out carefully.

"Since I've lived with Mr. Cynicism I imagine!" Scotty retorted.

"Obviously, though I've always thought this character trait made me likeable." Scotty's smile probably gave him away, Kevin was well aware that his self-confidence worked like a charm on him. "So younger or older, your sister?" he asked eager to know a bit more about his partner's family.

"Well, I guess you could say she's younger, she was born four minutes after me."

"A twin sister?" Kevin said as if he needed Scotty's confirmation. "What's her name?"

"Wendy."

"You're kidding me, right? Wendy Wandell?" Kevin pronounced with a repressed chuckle.

"Yeah, why? My parents wanted something traditional; it was my grandmother's name. But don't worry, she got married two years ago and if you must know she's pregnant with her first child." He responded as Kevin was still laughing, although Scotty didn't really understand why.

"Welcome to the club, Uncle Scotty, congratulations!" Kevin said cheerfully. "Well, I guess this is for the better," Kevin pondered "I mean, you spending some time with your sister and me spending time with mine." He paused for a moment to gobble up a spoonful of ice cream and resumed "I guess that's what the song is all about when it says _there's no place like home for the holidays_. I have to admit that all my best Christmases took place in the Walker household." Kevin remembered "when my father was still alive."

Scotty knew that when Kevin was in that kind of mood he needed to talk. "Why don't you tell me your best Christmas memory?"

"Really? Well, let me think ... that's a tough one," Kevin reflected "there were several actually. Oh, wait! I know there's this one when the whole Walker clan learned something quite unexpected. I think you'll like it."

END CHAPTER 2

* * *

Up next: The recollection of a memorable Walker Christmas. 


	3. A Memorable Christmas

**TITLE: **Nora's Christmas wish

**AUTHOR:** semisweetsoul

**CHARACTERS:** The Walkers, the Holdens, the Whedons, the McCallisters, the Harpers and a Wandell.

**RATING:** T

**SUMMARY:** Christmas 2007 at the Walkers estate.

**SPOILERS:** I did my best to respect canon up until 2.09.

**DISCLAIMER:** None of these fantastic characters were originally created by me. I would be so lucky!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** My own little vision of what could be or could have been this Christmas (2007) at the Walkers', out of the frustration of not being granted a Christmas episode this year. A bit late, sorry but I had trouble finishing Chapter 1, which is too bad because the rest was already written. Enjoy! And tell me what you think, please.

- - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER TITLE: **A memorable Christmas

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is my favorite chapter, written in a fit of inspiration when the story literally writes itself.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 3: A memorable Christmas**

Nora Walker had started cooking one day in advance because she wanted to do things properly that year. The previous Christmas she was lying in bed with the worst flu that she had ever suffered as far as she could recall. She could barely breathe and the fever had her mistake Sarah for Kitty and Kevin for Tommy. William had decided to take care of her which she found so unexpected that even if she had had enough strength to protest she wouldn't have bothered to try.

Her husband had convinced their children to change their plans and they had all ended up at Joe and Sarah's with all the food Nora had already bought. According to Justin, it had been an 'awesome' day. This year she was secretly hoping that her son would describe the day as 'super awesome' or use any other compliment only her youngest kid could ever think about. That was the reason why she had made sure not to fall sick again by taking a flu shot the moment she had gotten wind of the return of the epidemic.

The Christmas tree had been in the house for three days but all the ornaments were still resting in the attic in the big used brown box labeled _Christmas stuff_. Nora used to bedeck the tree and the house with her children; she didn't want to break the tradition so she was determined to wait for them to arrive.

As soon as the doorbell chimed, Nora ran to the door to welcome Kitty and Kevin: "Come on in! Kitty! It's so good to see you, thank you for coming. Justin is gonna be overwhelmed! Excuse me kids I'm not done in the kitchen yet! Kev, would you be a doll and get the decorations box from the attic, thanks honey!"

"Good to see you too, mom!" Kevin replied. "And stop calling me a doll, please!" but Nora hadn't heard him she was already back to her cooking books, preparing some shrimp cocktails that were generally greatly appreciated.

An hour later everyone had arrived and Nora could hear them talking, laughing and arguing which didn't really please her but didn't worry her either, it was the Walker family's dynamics. She was interrupted by her oldest daughter coming in; Sarah opened the fridge obviously trying to remember what she went looking for. As she noticed her making a wry face at the bottle of milk, Nora came to the rescue. "Would you prefer some juice? I have apple and orange. Justin could have come by himself; I mean sometimes this kid really takes life as it comes!"

"What?" Sarah replied distractedly.

"I said next time Justin asks you to get him something, tell him to get it himself, you're not at his disposal and neither am I!"

Sarah was at loss to understand what her mother was talking about; she nodded politely and tried to run away in the living-room but just as she reached the door her mother called for her. "Sarah, wait a sec, since you're here, please come and taste the shrimp cocktails and tell me what you think. Is the seasoning okay?"

"Yes, give me a sec, I'll just bring these bottles to Justin, you know how he is! Teenagers are so impatient these days!" Sarah left without a murmur, never to be seen again in the kitchen that night.

When Nora finally stepped out of her favorite room of the house to enter the dinning room she felt she was sent in a new dimension. Of course it was Christmas, but if it wasn't for all the food she had been preparing, she had no other way to know it was. Her heart was filled with a warm feeling as she made her way to the sitting room; everything was where it was supposed to be. Her children not only had decorated the tree and the room, they had managed to give the whole atmosphere a merry and classy touch.

Sarah and Joe had probably been kissing under the mistletoe for a moment but anyone seemed to have noticed. Saul, William and Tommy were laughing by the fireplace while Kitty and Kevin had indulged in their two favorite hobbies: drinking wine and bickering, undoubtedly about some of their well-know divergences of opinion; Justin his headphones on was simply admiring the sparkling and magnificent tree.

As Nora contemplated the whole scene she realized something was missing, she came closer to her husband and whispered something to his ear. Together they slipped away and a few minutes later they returned arms filled with what Santa had brought them to fill the family's stockings.

"Well, I think a Christmas tree looks better with presents underneath it, don't you think?" Nora asked the assembled company.

"You're right Mom!" Justin agreed overly excited. "So when do we get to open the presents?"

"Be patient, son" advised William in a slight paternalistic tone. "Nora," he continued, "is there anything else we can help you with?"

Nora wasn't sure but something wasn't right. She took upon herself to forget about what it was at least for the time being. It was time to eat anyway. All the Walker family gathered around the table to enjoy a home-made traditional Christmas meal.

Nora had been in the kitchen for almost half an hour now when the kids started to wonder if something was wrong. Kevin sacrificed himself and five minutes later he came back with not so much to tell his worried relatives, everyone seemed to care what took Nora so long except Joe and Sarah who acted like teenagers in love for the first time.

"So what is she doing?" Justin asked tired of the wait.

"Well, she's in the pantry pacing up and down. She says she's coming in a minute. And no Justin, you may not open the presents!"

Justin moaned about his mother's inconsiderate behavior "this whole tradition of opening the presents after desert sucks!"

Finally, Nora got back to the dining room; she seemed different, a bit shaken like she had been crying.

"Is everything alright, darling?" William asked worriedly.

"Yes, yes, yes, it's fine, it's fine, really!" Nora assured him. "The thing is I had this great present and couldn't remember where I'd hidden it, but that's okay I've found it back. And Justin, honey, go open your presents, sorry for keeping you waiting!"

About forty minutes later the room looked like a mess. In between the presents, the torn wrapping paper, the ribbon and the empty boxes and bags, Justin was engrossed in the comic book Kevin had offered him, he himself was overexcited by the lavish book about Broadway Kitty had managed to find but not without difficulty. Sarah wanted to immortalize the scene with her brand new camera courtesy of her father, when Nora called for everyone's attention.

"Please, everyone. Well ... I..." Nora took a deep breath before she could continue, "Sarah, Joe this is for you two, Merry Christmas!" The young couple was taken aback by Nora's mysterious final gift and thanked her sincerely. Sarah's shacking hands made the opening part a bit difficult but when she finally succeeded in revealing the little box content sparkles filled her eyes.

She was lost for word, after a moment, her voice trembling with emotion could be heard saying: "Oh God! Mom! ... How did you...? How did you know?" Nora who couldn't take her eyes off of her daughter answered in the simplest tone, "I'm a mother. I sense these things."

Kevin and all the family were there trying to put two and two together, but the lawyer as a result of being so conditioned by his job could not bear being kept in the dark any longer. He had to have either his mother or his sister explain what this was all about. "Okay! Can you two stop being so cryptic, please? And by the way, what's in the box?"

Sarah squeezed her husband's hand and looked deeply into his eyes to seek some sort of approval. "Okay, sure. Here it goes..." Sarah said wiping the tear that ran on her cheek. "In about five months I'll be the mother of a little girl!"

After both Sarah and her husband received her parents, her siblings and her uncle's congratulations, Kitty started teasing her mother, "the fact that you were in the pantry Mom should have gotten us thinking."

Nora rolled her eyes at her daughter and launched into a thorough explanation: "Well, okay. I suspected something was going on. It hit me when I noticed Sarah was drinking juice instead of alcohol, when she avoided the shrimp cocktails, which incidentally is so like me each time I was pregnant I couldn't even stand looking at any thing that came from the sea! Plus the fact that these two haven't been able to keep their hand off of each other tonight, I had enough clues to suggest the possibility that well, you were expecting Sarah! And honestly honey, now that I know it seems that there's already a tiny little baby bump here. Oh I'm so excited, I'm gonna be a grandmother!" Nora had pronounced those last few words with such enthusiasm that Sarah couldn't be happier, she was so nervous to tell her parents. Joe was right; they were thrilled to become grandparents nearly as much as her siblings were excited to become aunt and uncles.

Kevin came closer to her sister to hug her and surreptitiously peeped into the little box. "That's a cute little bunny you've got here Sarah!" he said in a childlike voice.

Nora agreed "Isn't it? I wasn't really looking for it and it might sound a little crazy but it was just like it smiled at me when I went past the shop window. Ten minutes later I found myself buying _Wendy the bunny_ and I thought that would be a lovely gift for my future grandchild!"

"Wendy the bunny?" Joe interrupted half-amused.

"Yeah, the woman at the store had named all the stuffed animals on sale; I have to say I hesitated with _Ralph the giraffe_ but I chose the bunny it was cuter!" Nora replied light-heartedly.

"No it's great Mom!" Sarah assured her. "Only someone here would prefer to have _Wendy the baby!"_

"Oh, really, you were thinking about naming the baby Wendy! What a coincidence!"

"Well, actually it's more like Joe's idea but to be completely honest Wendy Whedon, well, I'm not a fan! But that's okay we have plenty of time left to decide!"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Well, in the end they chose to name the baby Paige and you know the whole story." Kevin said pensively as he remembered the first time he had met his niece at the hospital.

"And what happened to _Wendy the bunny_?" Scotty enquired feigning to be worried about the little teddy's fate.

"Well, I have no idea!" Kevin realized amused.

"What about your worst Christmas? Want to share?" Scotty asked shyly.

"This one... since we won't be together." Kevin replied, his blue eyes staring at Scotty like he had wanted to hypnotize him.

"Yes, I'm sorry. But we've already discussed this."

"Yeah, I know. Is there any way I could convince you to come with me to my Mom's?" Kevin pleaded.

"No, there's not. You know you'll go. You can't spend even a day far from your family! And excuse me, but I find this a little weird that you would want me to come, since you don't want to go yourself! If you're embarrassed to be there, how you do think I would feel, spending Christmas with your ex's brother and have to be nice and kind knowing for a fact that he hates me for stealing his brother's boyfriend!?" Scotty asked visibly upset by the mere idea that they were having the conversation again.

"Robert doesn't hold any grudge against you, believe me I'm the one he loathes. But I get your point. It wasn't the best idea," Kevin was forced to acknowledge.

"I'll go to my folks, end of discussion." Scotty replied curtly.

But Kevin wasn't that easily flustered, he had another idea: "What if I came with you to your parents?"

Scotty couldn't believe what Kevin had just said so much that the only thing he could do was repeat his words: "You wanna come with me to my family? ... Kevin!" he started in a whisper that indicated nothing good would come of what he was going to say. "Look at you, you're rushing things again. You rushed breaking up with Jason to be with me and now you're rushing to meet my family. You don't even consider you and me a 'we'. I don't see why I would introduce you to my family. You should take some time trying to decipher what you really want, who you really want to be with."

"You're right; I should probably stay here, all alone, to think things straight, like why I'm such an ass sometimes."

"Don't start please, Kev! Are you trying to make me feel guilty? Well, it's working!" Scotty sighed, Kevin was such a child sometimes; he couldn't stand when things didn't turn out the way he planned. "I think I'd rather sleep on the air mattress tonight," Scotty added.

Kevin wanted to protest but didn't want to inflame the situation. "So when do you leave?" he finally dared to ask.

"My plane is tomorrow morning."

"I could drive you to the airport, if you want?" Kevin proposed as a mere formality, thinking Scotty would deny the offer.

"I don't know..." Scotty muttered.

"Listen, Scotty, I don't want us to fight tonight especially if it's our last night together in a few days so why don't we go to bed and you tell me your best Christmas memory, you know, as a bedtime story?"

A minute ago Scotty was fairly decided to sleep on the air mattress not so much to teach Kevin a lesson as to stick to his principles until he realized he would be the one who would be done, it wouldn't be fair, he would struggle on the hardness of the air mattress while Kevin would be peacefully asleep on a soft bed. "Okay, we'll share the bed tonight but only to sleep," Scotty was quite glad to notice some disappointment in Kevin's eyes, this time he would be the one to be done except that when Scotty lay down there on the bed with Kevin so close to him he was forced to admit he wouldn't have mind if they had done more than just sleep.

The next morning Kevin drove his boyfriend to the airport. They had left an hour early supposedly to avoid traffic, they both knew the real reason was to have enough time to say goodbye properly, or rather to kiss goodbye properly, something Kevin did fairly well apparently since ultimately Scotty almost missed his flight.

END CHAPTER 3

* * *

Up next: The Christmas party's preparations. 


	4. Bonding and bleaching

**TITLE: **Nora's Christmas wish

**AUTHOR:** semisweetsoul

**CHARACTERS:** The Walkers, the Holdens, the Whedons, the McCallisters, the Harpers and a Wandell.

**RATING:** T

**SUMMARY:** Christmas 2007 at the Walkers estate.

**SPOILERS:** I did my best to respect canon up until 2.09.

**DISCLAIMER:** None of these fantastic characters were originally created by me. I would be so lucky!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** My own little vision of what could be or could have been this Christmas (2007) at the Walkers', out of the frustration of not being granted a Christmas episode this year. A bit late, sorry but I had trouble finishing Chapter 1, which is too bad because the rest was already written. Enjoy! And tell me what you think, please.

- - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER TITLE: **Bonding and bleaching

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is just silly to enlighten my story and because I love to cook for Christmas.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 4: Bonding and bleaching.**

The day had arrived: Christmas Eve. Kevin had come early in the morning to give a hand with the cooking part; his mother had implored him so much that once again he had surrendered. He figured being busy would prevent him from racking his brains about his love life.

Julia entered the Walker household kitchen with her eight-month old daughter Elisabeth nicknamed Lizzie and saw her niece Paige sat on a stool, pensive. The baby's babbling brought her out of her torpor; she stood up, came and planted a kiss on Lizzie's forehead. "Aunt Julia, can I hold her, please?"

"Of course, sweetheart! Here, sit down first! There you go!" Julia said as she made sure the little girl was holding the baby properly.

"Wow! She's heavy!" the ten-year old exclaimed as baby Lizzie caught Paige's finger.

"So, do you like having a little cousin Paige?" Julia asked.

"Yeah! I do! She's so adorable! Do you think she likes me?" Paige wondered inquisitive.

"Of course, she does, look she's smiling at you!"

As Kevin arrived on the kitchen; he smiled at the touching picture. "How cute is that!" he exclaimed. "You know what! Hold still!" he demanded as he reached for his cell phone hidden in his back pocket and immortalized the moment.

"Hey, I was thinking maybe when I'm older I can baby-sit for you and Uncle Tommy, if mom and dad let me." Paige suggested expectantly.

"Hey, that's a wonderful idea. I'll remember that. That's really nice of you to offer, Paige."

As the baby started to cry again Julia took her back from Paige's arms to calm her down. "Maybe she doesn't like me after all!" Paige said a little disappointed at the baby's sudden mood swing.

"Don't worry sweetie! That's not your fault. She's teething, it makes her tired. But right now I think she's hungry."

As Julia left for the living-room with her grouchy baby daughter, a curious Paige asked her uncle to get a glimpse at the picture he had just taken.

Kevin was focused on the food Nora had prepared with his help, he had always liked to cook and he was glad that was something he could share with Scotty. "Whoa! This looks delicious, we did a good job Mom and me! It makes me hungry! We're going to stuff ourselves!" he exclaimed but his excitement rapidly disappeared as he perceived his niece's saddened look; the kid was well aware that she couldn't taste any of the dishes that were on the table. "Hey! What's wrong kiddo?" Kevin asked in a somewhat detached tone not to scare Paige away.

"Nothing!" the girl answered matter-of-factly trying to dodge her uncle's question.

Kevin gave his niece a quick peck on the forehead as an attempt to show some support and understanding. "You're sad because you know you can't eat these things, right?"

"Kinda." Paige eyes diverted to settle on the floor not to meet her uncle sympathetic but inquiring gaze.

"Well, sweetie, I imagine it must be hard for you to see all this food and Cooper running around with cookies all the time." As he noticed Paige's evasive nod, he added "I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

It was Christmas, the kids' favorite holidays and Paige was no exception. Kevin decided his mission for the day was to cheer his niece up, and he knew what to do to put a smile back on her face. "Well, you know what Paige, I have an idea!"

"What kind of idea?" Paige asked intrigued.

"Come with me, I'll show you."

Half an hour later, Paige and Kevin had almost finish their venture. They had searched the web for a chocolate cake recipe for diabetics. They had almost finished when Paige had the ridiculous idea to play a joke on her uncle; the little girl dipped her finger in the chocolate mixture and wiped it on Kevin's nose. She exclaimed chuckling "You look cute this way!"

"Correction! I look _cuter_ this way! And wait a second missy! Close your eyes!" Kevin asked her mysteriously.

"Why?"

"Come on Paige, close your eyes!"

The little girl did as she was told, next thing she knew, her nose was covered in chocolate too and she had confectioner's sugar on her forehead. Instead of being upset at her uncle, she grabbed the first thing at her reach and chased after him in the kitchen. Several minutes later, the exhausted duo called it quits realizing the mess they had made in what was considered the most sacred room of the house, especially to the eyes of their mother and grandmother.

It's just at that precise moment that Nora pushed the door open; the expression that appeared on her face matched perfectly the words that came out of her mouth. "What is going on here? What happened to my kitchen? What is it with all the mess? And look at you two!" Nora admonished throwing up her arms in despair.

Both Kevin and Paige were covered in confectioner's sugar and flour, some chocolate still stuck on their noses. Although anyone would have laughed at such a picture, Nora did not even smile, she remained unruffled.

Yes, Kevin was thirty-five but at this very moment he felt like a kid again, when his mother caught him and Tommy in the act. He could remember vividly how she settled the problem. At least Paige didn't point at him shouting: "He started it!" He came down to earth and judging how infuriated his mother was, he understood he had no other choice but to try to pacify her with his favorite trick: his puppy dog face. "Mom, we're so sorry, we didn't mean to upset you. I guess Paige and I were just dreaming of a white Christmas!"

Nora stared at both her son and her granddaughter; the silence was heavy but the chocolate flavor filled the air with a nice smell. To Paige and Kevin's surprise, Nora grabbed the flour package and started scattering some at Kevin's face. Stepping back to avoid the cloud of dust, he slipped down on an egg that had fallen and spilled onto the floor in the fight.

Both Paige and Nora froze as they helped the poor amateur cook get back on his feet.

"Honey, are you alright?" Nora asked concerned, the fall had been quite spectacular.

"Great! I'm in for a bruise! Again!" Kevin sighed. "Don't ask!"

They all sat around the counter, gazing at the kitchen and wondering how they had managed to turn it upside down that fast. Kevin was massaging his back to ease the pain while Nora dusted the flour and sugar turned fake snow from Paige's hair. When Saul entered the kitchen, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Oh, my! What the hell-"

"If anybody asks, you'll just say you don't know!" Kevin retorted; everyone knew the pain made him grumpier.

"Well, Nora I was looking for Holly. I assume she was here? Did you two have the rematch of your unforgettable food fight at the winery?" Saul asked, unfortunately for him, his words did not have the funny impact he expected.

Nora smiled "No, I haven't seen Holly; I didn't even know she was coming. Rebecca said she precisely couldn't come to stay with her."

"She must have changed her mind; she's back there with Justin." Saul announced glad that this time he managed to create some minor sensation.

"Rebecca said she'd try to come, Justin didn't tell you?" Kevin said surprised at his brother's oversight.

"No, he didn't! Well, that's okay. Tell them I'll be there in a minute, as you can see we have some cleaning to do."

END CHAPTER 4

* * *

Up next: A Walker family dinner, which as usual will go awry. 


	5. Sparks Will Fly

**TITLE: **Nora's Christmas wish

**AUTHOR:** semisweetsoul

**CHARACTERS:** The Walkers, the Holdens, the Whedons, the McCallisters, the Harpers and a Wandell.

**RATING:** T

**SUMMARY:** Christmas 2007 at the Walkers estate.

**SPOILERS:** I did my best to respect canon up until 2.09.

**DISCLAIMER:** None of these fantastic characters were originally created by me. I would be so lucky!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** My own little vision of what could be or could have been this Christmas (2007) at the Walkers', out of the frustration of not being granted a Christmas episode this year. A bit late, sorry but I had trouble finishing Chapter 1, which is too bad because the rest was already written. Enjoy! And tell me what you think, please.

- - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER TITLE: **Sparks will fly.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well, the most challenging chapter to write, it's hard to describe how I see them talking, looking at each other... I would need images that would be so easier! Anyway, I think it's a pretty good chapter; at least it's a bit better than I thought it would be, and if you know me, you'd understand why a certain character makes a brief appearance! Yeah! Oh and sorry for the lamest excuse in the world but the Walkers do drink a lot of wine!

- - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 5:**** Sparks will fly**

When Robert and Kitty arrived at the Walker headquarters they were welcomed by the whole family minus three members. Kitty was looking for her mother to tell her Isaac couldn't make it although she had tried hard at convincing him. When they came in the kitchen they find themselves face to face with Paige, Kevin and Nora whom they could have mistaken for snowmen, had they been in a cold blizzard in a snowy landscape.

The McCallisters were staring blankly and judging by Nora's mortified expression, they were not supposed to witness the desolate scene. Kevin and Nora had enlisted Paige's help to tidy up the kitchen. Nora was wiping the counter; the kid was sweeping out the dusted floor while Kevin was putting the finishing touches to the appetizers. Nora's contrite face told them there was no use asking her the why and wherefore of a situation they were still at loss to comprehend.

Robert wasn't so much interested in the reasons for the unusual aspect of the kitchen as by the reasons for which Kevin was there in his mother's sanctuary.

"Don't tell me Kevin's cooking?" Robert asked without concealing his worry.

"Actually, he helped me a lot!" Nora was glad to testify.

"Why do you ask, honey?" Kitty said surprised.

"Well, considering your brother publicly made an attempt at my life, I have a legitimate reason to be concerned. I mean how can I be sure he did not poison my plate?" Robert answered half-serious turning back to penetrate Kevin's eyes as a way of challenging him.

"Well, if that's some kind of Republican humor, one more reason for me to remain a Democrat," Kevin snapped back as Kitty repressed a laugh. "I have not figure out a way to slay you yet, dear Senator, but when the time comes, it'll be the perfect crime, neither Columbo nor any CSI agent could expose me!" he retorted fiercely.

Nora intervened, though she knew that was Kevin and Robert's dynamics she couldn't help but be afraid it could degenerate, therefore she demanded that her daughter and her husband leave the kitchen so she and Kevin could finish their preparations.

Nora was glad the dinner was finally ready; she urged her family to take their seats. Everyone gathered around the matriarch: Saul, Sarah, Paige and Cooper, Tommy and Julia, Kitty and Robert, Kevin, Justin and Rebecca. Robert had asked Nora to make a toast which she had accepted.

"Dear Walker family, this is the first dinner we are sharing since Kitty and I got married so it's my first lawful Walker reunion amongst all of you. When I married this wonderful woman I also knew I was marrying her family and despite some peculiar behavior you might display on rare occasions, I have to acknowledge I feel more and more like a Walker and I'm starting to like it!"

"Thank you Robert," Nora started. "Although you wouldn't have been my first choice for my daughter, had my opinion mattered, I am glad she met you and I am grateful for you giving her all the love and support she deserves." Nora added. "So now let's start eating, shall we?"

But Robert had something else to say he forgot to mention earlier. "Nora, I'm sorry, if I may? Jason sent me a letter and called me this morning, he's wishing you all a Merry Christmas."

"You mean to everyone but me, right?" Kevin interrupted.

"No, to everyone including you, Kevin." Robert said sternly. "Though, I won't lie to you. He's past devastated now, but he's still miserable, although this is my assumption since he doesn't want to talk about it, he feels it would be awkward considering you and me have to bear with each other." Robert answered, he was now visibly upset.

The embarrassed silence that invaded the dining-room was broken by Lizzie's cries. Sarah foreseeing Kevin and Robert's discussion was only beginning, sent her children upstairs with Julia to take care of the baby. She was right. Robert wasn't done and had to speak his mind.

"Jason is the kind of person to forgive and forget and he's always been like that. But I guess you would have known that if you had known him better, if you had been interested in him for more than you actually were." Robert said darting a furious glance at Kevin.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kevin shouted. "You think I didn't care for him? That my only interest in this relationship was… was sex? Is that what you think Robert?" Kevin vociferated his voice tight with emotion.

"I don't know, but there seems to be enough evidence to point to that conclusion." Robert declared straightforwardly.

"You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt him!" Kevin retorted.

"So why did you break up with him, then?" Robert pointed out.

"Why would I have tried to commit, then?" Kevin inquired as if he were in court trying to prove a witness wrong.

"I'm not sure Kevin, maybe out of cowardice. The mere fact that you dump him over the phone without allowing him even a minute to defend himself says a lot about you, don't you think?" Robert snapped eyes bring with the resentment he allowed himself to feel for Jason, his brother what a very private person, not the kind to bemoan his fate, not the kind to express his sentiments especially intimate ones.

That last comment had hurt Kevin very much. Anyone dared breathe a word, distraught looks were apparent on every faces; Nora give her daughter a nudge in a desperate try to have her do something to stop this public washing of dirty linen. But it wasn't necessary, Robert cell phone rang and although he would not have had the rudeness to take the call in any other circumstances, he felt not answering would resonate as even more impolite in the present situation. He excused himself and went away to the living-room.

Eyes were riveted on the plates, on the Christmas tree or on anything in the room as an attempt on behalf of the family members to disguise their lack of composure, while Kevin was on the verge of giving vent to his anger.

When Robert came back in the room, everyone expected Kevin's fury to rain on the senator but something quite unexpected prevented this to happen. "Kevin, it's Jason, he wants to talk to you," Robert said gravely letting his feelings show.

Kevin's heart which was pounding of a stress-induced emotion caused by the fight with his brother-in-law suddenly changed into an anxious pounding. His bewilderment could be read in his eyes as he took the phone and ran in a quitter place. He took a deep breath trying to recover from this roller coaster of emotions. "Jason?" he asked softly.

"Hey Kevin, I thought I could wish you a Merry Christmas!" Jason said simply.

"Thank you!" Kevin answered trying to hide his surprise. "Merry Christmas to you too, although I have no idea how they celebrate Christmas in Malaysia if they do…" Kevin continued realizing Jason might have some other things to do than be kind and polite with his ex-boyfriend over the phone.

"Wherever you go around the planet, you'll find someone who celebrates Christmas." Jason assured him. At that precise moment, Kevin wondered if he should apologize or say something nice but before he had time to decide Jason resumed, "I wanted to tell you that I'll be back sooner than I thought, in a month at the most. I'm sorry Kevin I have to go now. Take care! Bye."

Before Kevin could say anything, he heard the dial tone. He was there in the pantry, where they shared their first kiss and it felt like it was the day before. Kevin still deeply moved by Jason thoughtful gesture got back to the table where the recent events had set everyone talking. The remarks immediately ceased when Kevin made his appearance in the dining-room. He gave Robert his cell phone back, sat at his place without saying a word.

The silence was broken by Robert who couldn't help but comment: "You see he called!"

Kevin who felt he didn't have the courage to declare another war, stood up and left for the kitchen shaking his head that conveyed his intention to remain above Robert's constant pettiness.

Finally Kitty dared to intervene: "Okay, okay, okay, Honey, please, stop, not tonight! Now, I'll go get some more wine in the kitchen."

As his wife left the table, Robert made amends to Nora and everyone, agreeing he shouldn't have added fuel to the already ardent flames.

Meanwhile Kevin, who had run away, thought he hadn't had time to stand up for himself. "I'm starting to regret I didn't put something in his plate, some rat poison or better, a massive dose of laxative," he mumbled; the idea of Robert running to the bathroom drew a vengeful smirk on his lips.

Kitty, who had use the need for more wine as an excuse, was looking for her brother. She found him sat on the floor in the pantry, their mother's favorite spot to take refuge to think.

"Listen, Kevin..." Kitty started as she sat next to him on the cold floor, "I'm sorry. I feel all of this is my fault, if I hadn't arranged a date between you and Jason in the first place, you would probably only be distant brothers-in-law now and none of this would have happened." She said holding his hands to prove her brother how literally shaken she felt by the angry outburst the whole family had witnessed only minutes ago.

"Kitty, don't blame yourself, okay." Kevin replied bleakly. "I spent the best summer I can recall so far. I have no regrets whatsoever. I believe sometimes life doesn't send you the right person, although this time I thought it had." Kevin admitted slowly.

"I know Robert and you will never become _BFF_ and that's not what I'm asking you, but is there any chance you could at least try to get along? I mean I love you both very much and I don't want to be stuck in the middle." Her voice was equally pleading and demanding Kevin felt he had to be honest with her.

As he was opening his heart to his sister, Robert McCallister who had come to get the wine the two siblings were supposed to bring back and mostly to tell the truth to check if there were casualties, overheard a part of the conversation.

"You wanna know why it's so hard to be around Robert McCallister all the time?" Kevin asked. "Well, maybe because when I see Robert and you, I see Jason and me. They look alike; they have the same smile and sometimes the same voice inflexion, let alone the incredible blue eyes and an ass that looks good enough to eat!" Kitty didn't expect that last comment but her suggestive smile and pouting unfolded her opinion. "Each time I was near Robert, it just brought back how much I missed Jason," Kevin confessed.

"I had no idea Kevin, I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. I wanted to thank you because you opened my eyes. I love ... loved Jason. And it had been a while since I cared for someone that much. Maybe it was a way for me to understand I could love again. I tried hard to be faithful because it felt natural. It felt there was no question about it." Kevin continued whispering. "I'm really glad you set me up with Jason despite my distasteful way of putting an end to our story. It was one of the best if not the best memory I have had in a long time. It'll stay in my heart forever."

"Do you still love him?"

"I'd rather not answer this question Kitty."

"Okay, okay, of course, I understand." For once, she felt she shouldn't insist.

"It's insane how two McCallisters in less than a few months turned the heads of two Walkers upside down. Look at you! You're married, barely a year after you met the guy! And I said the _L word_ after three months! Do you think it's some sort of genetic magnetism or some aura that makes them so attractive to us?"

"Well, I don't know but it only affected you and me! Maybe the others have some antibodies or something?" Kitty suggested half-serious.

"This might come as a shock to you but I'm kinda glad I met this family and I dated one of its members. I even thought one day we could get married." Kevin sighed.

"I hope someday you will. Now come on, it's time for us to eat, I'm starving!" Kitty said standing up.

"Go ahead; I'm coming, okay!" Kevin answered as she gave his little brother a hug.

"Sure! Oh, and just one last thing-" she added a mischievous smile enlightening her face "stop eyeing up my husband's ass, alright!"

Robert who was still hidden in the hall, had raised his eyebrows at Kevin's comments; all of them though he felt a bit exposed by Kevin's mention of his behind. He realized he instantly took side with his brother, naturally enough. Maybe he had misjudged Kevin; most likely, he just needed to see him under the same light as Jason had. He must have qualities otherwise Jason wouldn't have fallen for him, he thought. He went back to the dining-room where the family was now showing signs of impatience as Kitty joined them all.

END CHAPTER 5

* * *

Up next: Kevin has got the Christmas Blues. 


	6. One Surprise After Another

**TITLE: **Nora's Christmas wish

**AUTHOR:** semisweetsoul

**CHARACTERS:** The Walkers, the Holdens, the Whedons, the McCallisters, the Harpers and a Wandell.

**RATING:** T

**SUMMARY:** Christmas 2007 at the Walkers estate.

**SPOILERS:** I did my best to respect canon up until 2.09.

**DISCLAIMER:** None of these fantastic characters were originally created by me. I would be so lucky! Nor anything else that could sound familiar (like the book series).

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** My own little vision of what could be or could have been this Christmas (2007) at the Walkers', out of the frustration of not being granted a Christmas episode this year. A bit late, sorry but I had trouble finishing Chapter 1, which is too bad because the rest was already written. Enjoy! And tell me what you think, please.

- - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER TITLE:** One surprise after another

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I didn't want this to be too mawkish, so I tried to add some sarcasm and humor mostly in the second part and to wink at some things I mentioned earlier, otherwise, well, I just had to make each chapter a one shot! And my own Christmas wish was that I get reviews on this story so you know what to do! Thanks for reading the whole piece. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 6: One surprise after another**

After his discussion with his sister, Kevin made for the staircase, he loved to sit there. He felt in a position of strength, from his perch he could see but not be seen, like he ruled the little world that was the Walker house. He was sitting on the highest step, eyes lost into space. His conversation with Jason completely invaded his thoughts so much that when he heard something blipping in far distance he first believed it was some alarm clock on the blink, and then he realized it was his cell phone. The voice on the other line asked to speak to Kevin Walker. He recognized the intonation right away. "Scotty!" he answered gently.

"Hey, good! You remember me! Well, as you can hear your gift works perfectly!"

"I'm glad to hear that!" Kevin replied, "I hope you're okay with me paying your phone bills, only temporarily of course."

"Of course!" Scotty repeated. "Well, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you, too!"

"So tell me, how is it going so far? Will this be a best, a worst or an average Christmas?" Scotty asked referring to the conversation they had had a few days before.

"Well, definitely a worse!" Kevin replied uncomfortable.

Scotty wasn't expecting Kevin to sound that depressed, he wasn't sure now was the best time to ask him why but it was like Kevin had anticipated Scotty's question for he started to explain.

"The first memory I have is of my mother's sadness. I was in my early teens, I think, I don't remember exactly. My dad wasn't there despite being the one who incited the Walker kids to celebrate the holiday. I remember how Mom kept laughing and showing enthusiasm at every thing we said or did, but I knew Saul and her were just pretending. I'm not sure the others realized what was going on." Kevin paused for an instant and resumed in a sad whisper. "Now I know... he was with her."

Over the phone, Scotty wasn't sure what to do. Should he try to say something comforting or keep listening silently to Kevin opening his heart to him? As he was about to express his deepest sympathy, Kevin felt the need to continue.

"That isn't it. The worst Christmas I can recall was 2001. Justin was in Iraq, Kitty and Mom were on silent terms. My mother decided it would be inappropriate to celebrate Christmas so she just acted like someone else, someone bitter, angry and desperate. She tried everything and did everything she could to keep us apart; she sent Tommy and Julia to Julia's family in Arizona. Sarah and Joe decided to stay home with the kids, Paige and Joe's son Gabe. And I ... I went to some stupid bar and I got so drunk that I ended up waking up next to ... some girl. The next morning after I threw up not necessarily for the reason you would imagine, I went to see my mother despite my promise neither to call her nor to stop by. I convinced her to join the rest of the family. She finally agreed and on our way to Sarah's, she asked me to pull up a church to light a candle for Justin and she fell apart. I was sad and lost and overwhelmed and I repressed so hard the urge to cry that my eyes were stinging; I wanted to be strong for her, you know. Then we got to Joe and Sarah's, I talked to Kitty but except for the kids, our hearts weren't in it. Our minds and hearts were there with him." Kevin finished with a tremble in his voice that had Scotty understand he was crying.

As much as Scotty wanted to say something nice and comforting, words didn't come out right in his mind; if only he had been with Kevin he could have reassured him by a simple but meaningful gesture: a tender embrace.

Kevin had apparently calmed down because when he started speaking again, his voice sounded lower and serener. "Both times there were tears, distance and hopeless hearts. When Jason left for Malaysia I felt it was unfair. This Christmas foreshadowed tears, distance and my hopeless heart. Again. This is not the case, thanks to you. Thanks to that stupid police officer who arrested you a few months ago. Should we send him a thank you gift? Like new gloves or something?" Kevin added in a fit of his well-know sarcasm.

Scotty was touched by Kevin's words, if he had been able to see his boyfriend's eyes, Kevin would have seen them sparkling even more than the tree they had decorated three days before. Something was happening between the two of them something that wasn't friendship anymore.

"Kevin!" Scotty finally managed to say. "There's distance between you and me right now, and to be completely honest there are tears on my side of the phone. I was just calling to wish you a Merry Christmas and to thank you for your present."

"There might be tears or distance but my heart is filled with hope this year, let alone the emotions I feel each time I hear your voice!" He added in a joyful and suggestive tone which had Scotty blush lightly but Kevin would never find out. Scotty knew he could have pronounced these words because he felt the same.

"So what did you get Robert?" Scotty asked lightheartedly to bring some cheer back.

"Well, I searched for _Equal Rights for Dummies_ but that title wasn't available. I guess I'll have to write it myself! Instead I get some stupid CD Kitty told me about."

"And what did he get you?"

"I don't know we haven't opened the presents yet." Kevin replied.

"Did you open mine?" Scotty asked impatiently.

"No, not yet. Do you want me to get it now?"

"No, it's fine, don't worry! I hope you'll like it! Well, thanks again for the cell phone; it couldn't have come at a better time!"

"Yeah? That's what I figured! And don't worry it's not a way to plague you or anything!" he added jokingly.

"Of course not" Scotty heard him say. "Well, have a Merry Christmas, take care, okay! Bye."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas to you and your family too, Scotty. See you soon, bye." He replied, sad the conversation had to end.

Kevin stayed there in the stairs unable to move, he was shivering, how was that possible? For so long, he had wanted to be with someone he loved and now he was forced to make a choice between two persons as adorable as he could hope his boyfriend would be, as kind and sweet and clever although in really different ways. A few weeks ago he had to tell his boyfriend Jason, his ex-boyfriend Scotty was staying at his apartment and now he would have to tell his boyfriend Scotty about his ex Jason's coming back. That was complicated not to mention ironic, but certainly not something to ponder over on Christmas Eve.

Deep in thoughts, Kevin didn't hear somebody approaching. "Are you joining us or what? They're getting impatient", the voice said, but he didn't get it was addressed to him. He finally surfaced and saw the senator standing straight in front of him awaiting an answer. Wow, Jason and Robert really have the same look, he thought. "What were you saying?" he asked politely.

"Are you coming or what?" Robert repeated. "Your niece and nephew have asked for everyone's presence in the living-room presumably for a surprise they've been preparing for us tonight." Robert explained.

Kevin smiled and stood up nodding and answered "you mean _our_ niece and nephew; they're yours too, now." Kevin pointed out.

After some hesitation, Robert added: "I'm sorry for what I told you earlier, it wasn't my place to judge you or the relationship you had with Jason." He paused. Kevin's reaction was between the laugh and the tear. "Let's go see the kids' surprise." Robert added to change the subject.

"Thank you. And once again I promise: no more threats even though we both know they're empty threats. I could never hurt you because that would have both Kitty and Jason feel miserable, and I would never let this happen."

"Fair enough! Well, in that case, I'll keep to myself that you think my ass is – How did you say? Good enough to eat?" Robert exclaimed as he got down the stairs to meet the family members.

Robert's last sentence produced the desired effect; it caused Kevin to mumble a protest while he followed Robert in the living-room. Almost everyone was around Lizzie who apparently had decided she was old enough to go to sleep an hour later for she was well and truly awake and grouchy.

"Hey, Kev! Are you alright?" Nora asked when she saw him join the family.

"Yeah, I'm fine! So I thought Paige and Coop had planned a surprise? Kevin replied.

"As a matter of fact they did, but maybe you want to eat first?" Nora asked him.

"What? Why? I don't understand!"

"You tell me! You disappeared almost an hour ago! After you got that call from Malaysia. We thought you needed to be alone, we didn't dare disturb you. We've already eaten." Nora explained.

"Okay, well, I don't know! I'm not really hungry. But thanks Mom!" Kevin said still disoriented.

Lizzie was feeling fidgety and everyone had their say on how to pacify her. Kevin thought he was seeing things when Paige came back with a little stuffed animal that looked way too familiar: _Wendy the bunny!_ While Nora explained to Robert how the said teddy had entered the Walker family, the baby started to smile again and calm down to her parents' relief. When Julia put her to bed, she fell asleep almost instantly.

"Now that everyone's here maybe you could tell us what this is all about, right kids?" Nora suggested.

"Uncle Justin, can you put this CD on, please? Paige asked.

"Sure, baby!" Justin replied as the sound of guitar filled the room, Sarah smiled although some bitterness and sadness where noticeable in her eyes, this was tougher than she had imagined, the first Christmas without her husband.

"Dad recorded songs so we could all sing together!" Cooper announced proud as a peacock.

"Yeah, okay! Which song do you want to sing first?" Kitty asked.

Evidently each and every one of them wanted a different song, almost instantly did they all start to bicker and fight over which song to sing and whose choice it was to make. Nora was relieved, everyone had finally made it. She had her three grandchildren, her five children and their sister Rebecca around her for the holiday, all of them safe and sound and that was all that mattered. Although it was not exactly what she had hoped for, Nora's Christmas wish had come true.

THE END

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story! 


End file.
